


Tough Cases's

by Vic32



Series: Finding Family [1]
Category: Fraser/Kowalski - Fandom, due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Part 1 of Finding Family series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the Northwest Territories, Fraser is suffering after a case goes badly. Ray K goes North. Will he be in time to bring Fraser the solace he needs?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Cases's

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these guys i just borrowed them just for a tiny bit.

Tough Case's

Ray sat as he had done for the past year and a half at his desk. For months now Ray had that feeling that he used to get chasing Fraser down a blind alley where a gun wilding maniac would be waiting for him. Why would he have this feeling now? With Fraser up North and himself down here in Chicago.

Lt Welsh looked out his office window and frowned as he saw yet again Ray sitting at his desk with that look on his face. Fed up of this he made the decision to ask Ray about it.

"Detective Kowalski my office now, Lt Welsh shouted from his office door.

At hearing his name been shouted Ray swung around and got to his feet, "Yes sir". Ray answered back as he headed for his boss's office. Wondering what he had done now. He had been real good since he got back. So sitting waiting to be shouted at Ray as usual was jittery.

Nervous as hell Ray asked, "What's up Lieu"?

Welsh studied him for a moment, "Detective is there something wrong, you've been sitting there for weeks now like someone has died, is there something bothering you"?

Ray was not expecting this. Although Lt Welsh was a tough boss he also cared a great deal about the people who worked for him. That's why Ray liked to work for him.

Shifting in the chair Ray begun, "Sir you know I-I don't know sir I just have this feeling something is wrong"

Welsh still looked at him, "Ray and to who or what do you think something is wrong"

Still not staying still Ray looked at him, "I think oh I don't know it's the same feeling I used to get when I thought that Fraser was in trouble or needed my help some how".

Welsh nodded, "Have you spoken to Fraser lately"?

Shaking his head Ray said, "No not he's been out on patrol he is home last night but I"

Leaning forward Welsh spoke, "Look if you still feel this way in the morning ring his secretary maybe they could help put your mind a rest"

Smiling Ray said, "Thanks I will I'll just go and finish up the last of those files so sir". With that Ray left for his desk.

Welsh knew that Ray missed Fraser like you'd miss your right arm. Ray couldn't hold onto a partner for more then five minutes. No one clicked with him like Fraser did. Welsh hated to admit it but Ray would be better off going after Fraser maybe do a liaison thing up there with him. They were so meant to be together it's just they were so blind to it. Maybe someday they'll see and they would both find the happiness they both deserved. It's not the done thing in the force but if anyone could do they could. Welsh was very found of them both felt like a father to them so all he wanted was for them to be happy and if that meant losing his best Detective so be it.

Sitting back down at his desk trying his best to compete his files. Francesca came over to his desk with a cup of coffee for him. "Hey Bro, she said with a smile. Even thought he was back to been Kowalski she still called him that and Ray liked it a lot.

Still talking, "You ok there though you might need this, and handed him the coffee.

Taking the coffee Ray smiled, "Thanks Frannie, Ray sipped the coffee and smiled with surprise, you put chocolate in it"

Sitting on his desk Francesca said, "Yep Ray, Fraser said if I ever saw you down or upset to give you coffee with at least eight M'&'M's in it"

Raising his eyebrow and his heart melted, "He did, did he"

Patting his hand Francesca spoke softly, "Look ring him ok I can see that look in your eye Ray I worry about as well ok come on your bringing me down". With that she went back to her own desk.

Ray drank his coffee with a warm heart. Even though Fraser was thousands of miles away he was still looking after his skinny ass. Just as he finished his coffee Ray's phone rang. Not really wanting to answer it Ray was going to leave for another Detective but something in him twisted. Ray knew before answering it was going to be Fraser or about Fraser.

Picking up, "Detective Kowalski how may I help you"?

A woman's voice greeted him, "Oh thank god this is the same Detective Kowalski, that was partnered with Benton Fraser, when he was in Chicago right"?

Ray's heart skipped a beat voice shaking now, "Yes ma'm is something wrong with Fraser, and do you know him"?

With a clearing of her throat she started, "I'm sorry I'm Gillian Moran, I'm Sergeant Fraser's secretary, I'm ringing because I'm so worried about him. He is so cut up about his last case and I'm so afraid he is going to hurt himself. I heard so much about you Detective I thought I'd turn to you before I had to take the next step".

Ray could hardly hear from the pounding of his heart, "What do you mean hurt himself take the next step what happened"?

With sobs she spoke, "It was real bad a little girl fell from his grip and died there is so much more to much to say over the phone is there anyway you can get up here as fast as possible. I don't want to have to report this if I don't have to"

Ray tried to calm her and himself, "Look I'll try, can I ring you back ok with the details later today. If I can leave look don't tell Fraser I'm coming ok I'll surprise him tell him it's a vacation or something ok"

With a sigh of relief, "That would be great sir I'll be here late tonight do you still have the number"?

Ray answered, "Yes Mrs Moran, I'll ring you later". With that they both hung up.

Ray was right something was wrong.

Ray got up from his desk and headed for Lt Welsh's desk. Knocking and going straight in not waiting to be called in. with a strained voice Ray started, "Sir we have a problem I need time off staring now I don't care if it's paid or UN paid but I need it now"

With a concerned face Welsh asked, "Why is that Ray who was that on the phone"?

With a heavy sigh Ray went on to explain but Ray just wanted to get out of there and get to Fraser as fast as he could.

After hearing what Ray had to say Welsh sat back in his chair, "So I guess your hunch that something was wrong was right then? Ok fill out that request for leave I'll finish it later. While your doing that I'll ring the airport and see when the next flight out is ok"

Ray racked his hands through his hair, "Thank you sir I just hope I can help".

Ray went back to his desk and filled out the request for leave. His boss was a good man cared very much for the people who worked for him. Within a few minutes Welsh called Ray back in. "Ok Ray I have you booked on a flight to Calgary at five and a connecting flight to Yellowknife there is a plane will take you to Norman Well there you'll have to hire a car or something is that ok Ray"?

Ray stood there and thanked him, "Sir where in the airport where do I pay for this oh god I hope I've enough in my savings for this".

Lt Welsh looked at Ray as if he were nuts, "Ray I'm not letting you pay for this. One of our men is in trouble so this is on the Chicago PD alright. Now go home and pack and Ray keep me informed all right". Handing Ray the paper with all his flight information.

Ray turned to leave saying, "Thank you sir I'll ring as soon as I get there thanks, Ray's voice very shaky at this point.

What Ray didn't know was it was not been paid for by the Chicago PD but Lt Welsh himself. He could not sit back and rest when one of his own yes one of his own. He considered and still considered Benton Fraser as one of his own men.

It was the fastest ever that Ray packed. Francesca promised to look after his turtle. Ray was at the airport in no time at all. It was only when Ray picked up his tickets that he saw that it was Lt Welsh that paid for them and not the Chicago PD. That warmed Ray's heart right up and tears threatened to spill.

With a little bit of time before boarding Ray picked up the phone and rang Fraser's secretary, "Hello Sergeant Fraser's office Mrs Gillian Moran speaking how may I help you"?

Taking a breath, "Hi Mrs Moran, this is Ray Kowalski, look I'm on my way ok my flight leaves very soon how is he now"?

With what sounded like relief on the other end, "Oh thank god Mr Kowalski, thank god Sergeant Fraser, at the moment is beating the hell out of a punch in the gym. Look have a safe trip and ring when you get to Yellowknife and tell me your flight time to Norman Wells so I can get my husband to pick you up there ok".

Ray was nervous, "Thank you so much my flight is been called so I'll call you soon ok thanks".

Ray was even more nervous now. To hear that Fraser was beating the hell out of a punch. That was something he just did not do. I'm sure there was that one time we almost spared but he didn't want to hit me. When he did that one punch it hurt. Then there was that really hard punch by the water front that I really want to forget. No wonder he never wanted to hit me my god he could pack a punch. The faster I get there the better Ray thought to himself.

Sitting on the plane Ray was worried sick not knowing exactly what was going through Fraser's head or what he was going to do about it. It had to have been so bad for his secretary to ring with worry. God a million and one things ran through Rays head. Causing his emotions to spill over looking out the window of the planes tears fell freely.

A woman's voice broke Ray out of his spell, "You ok there young man". A gentle hand touched his arm.

Ray turned his head to meet an elderly lady wit very kind eyes. "Yes Ma'm I'm, but Ray couldn't finish.

As she patted his arm he laid his own hand over hers. She continued to speak softly, "What's upsetting you so much young man maybe I can help you it might help to get it off your chest"?

Ray didn't know what came over him but he told her everything, "I'm going to Canada to help my friend he's in trouble and everyone in the village is worried about him. I got a phone call from his secretary saying during a case he was on a little girl fell from his grip and died and he is not coping well and she's afraid he'll hurt himself. You see my friend is Benton Fraser, he is a Mountie my former partner from Chicago. And I miss him so much and you know it hasn't been the same since he left and I never got to tell him" Ray said all this through his sobs.

She startled him, "You never got to tell him that you love him right"

Shook Ray just nodded his head. So she continued, "Look you go up there and do whatever you have to help him ok. Fraser is a good man and deserves love"

This made Ray confused but she laughed. "Perhaps I should introduce myself I'm Tilly More, I'm the doctors secretary up there I also work part time for Fraser. So you must be the famous Ray Kowalski, he never stops talking about you know".

Ray sat dumbfounded, "He dose"

She laughed again, "He dose May I ask how you getting all the way"?

Ray ran his hands through his hair again, "I've a conceiting flight to Yellowknife then to Norman Well's then Fraser's sectary told me to ring and her husband will pick me up"

Still holding his hand, "Ah Frank, Ya good man look when we get to Yellowknife ring Gillian and tell her you met Tily and she's taking you instead ok there's no need for Frank to come all that way when I can take you ok. Dose Fraser knows that you're coming"

Ray smiled and looked away, "No Ma'm he doesn't I only got the call a few hours ago so no"

With kind eyes and voice, "Fraser was right you are a very kind a loving friend and that's why he loves you"

That made Ray's head snap back, "He loves me he told you that"

Handing him a hanky, "Oh yes but like you he's afraid. So don't let this slip by don't wait till it's to late ok grab it with both hands".

Ray felt warmness from her motherly love. Fraser was really lucky to have people who cared about him like that. Ray just hoped and prayed that he could help and be able to tell Fraser how he felt Tilly was right he was not going to let slip by.

The journey was nearing an end and the small village near. Tilly stood him outside Fraser's post and wished him luck and insisted on making them dinner soon. With a kiss and a hug she left. Leaving Ray standing there waiting to go in.

 

Ray did not know how long he stood there willing himself to go in. His ass was frozen his feet were cold despite his layers of clothes he was wearing. Eventually Ray found the will and pushed through the doors of the detachment. It was a lot bigger inside then it looked from the outside. A big room with a desk over the side and huge fire place with a nice fire in. There was a number of doors leading off in different directions on near Ray was looking at had Sergeant Benton Fraser RCMP.

Ray was startled out of his reserve by a lady's voice, "Hi sir can I help you"?

Ray turned to see what he would call a goddess. A lady a tall lady with caramel colour skin long black hair that looked like pure silk and a body that a super model would die for. She continued as Ray realised he was staring, "You ok sir can I help you"?

Shaking himself off Ray took off his hat to revel his blond spike hair, "Yes ma'm I'm Ray, Ray Kowalski"

Her face lit up and pulled him into a fierce hug. "Oh thank god you made it you are a good friend aren't you would like tea or coffee perhaps" still in the hug.

Ray was surprised by the hug, "Thank you must be Mrs Moran right"

Pulling back from the hug. "Yes Mr Kowalski, I am but please call me Gill, everyone dose"

Ray smiled a big smile, "Ok Gill but then you call me Ray, Mr Kowalski is my dad".

They sat at her desk after she made him some coffee. "So where is Fraser, Ray asked?

Taking a sip of her tea, "He's down in the gym again should be here in a about ten minutes so that gives me time to tell you properly about what happen".

So she began, "Well this actually started the week Sergeant Fraser started here. It was his first case here he was called to a domestic disturbance. It was very clear that Mrs Coyne had been worked over by her husband. Sergeant Fraser brought him in but she wouldn't press charges so had to let him go. You see he was the only one working and their little girl Lucy was on medication that was very expensive, she had something wrong with her heart I don't know what it was. This went on for awhile he kept beating her even when she became pregnant. Sergeant Fraser tried his best to get her to go to a safe house to do something but she was so frightened. The last straw was three weeks before her due date he beat her again but this time he hit Lucy as well. So when he went to work Mrs Coyne put Lucy in the car and headed for Sergeant Fraser".

She paused to compose herself.

Ray leaned forward asking, "So what happened then"

Wiping her eyes, "On the way it was snowing heavy and her tyre blew out so she had to pull over. Only then to make it worse her contractions started must have been he stress that brought them on. She started to freak out lucky Sergeant Fraser was passing and saw her car and stopped. He had to deliver the baby there at the side of the road there was no time to get her to town, she had a little boy".

Ray took some of his coffee, "So was he ok been early and all"?

Gill smiled, "Oh yes he was perfect sergeant Fraser radioed ahead and we had thing ready for them when they got here. He got them to a safe house only her husband is a very clever man and found them we don't know how only official people know where this house is".

Shaking her head Gill continued, "You see Mr Coyne and Sergeant Fraser have a history they knew each other growing up. Mr Coyne was kind of the class bully and well lets just say that Sergeant Fraser would try and protect those been bullied took most of the beatings meant for others".

Ray laughed, "Ya that is Fraser did that working with me as well even back then he was protecting people just his nature I guess. Sometimes I wanted to kill him for getting himself beat gezz. But I wouldn't have changed him".

Still Gill went on with the story, "Any way Mr Coyne found them and kidnapped the kids in their sleep. Oh Mrs Coyne was frantic. Sergeant Fraser and constable Tully tracked them up on a cliff edge. He was threatening to throw them off. Lucy was screaming ` Sergeant Ben, Sergeant Ben I'll be good I promise don't let daddy hurt me please I'll be good I promise' she said it over and over. Anyway Sergeant Fraser talked him begged him to see sense not to hurt his kids. Eventually he handed over the baby by putting him in the snow so they couldn't grab him and bring him in. but he refused to hand over Lucy. Sergeant Fraser handed the baby to Constable Tully and went back to plead for Lucy. He tried he really did but the dad, oh he got so angry and turned a gun on Sergeant Fraser and shot him in the arm. Lucky he was a bad shot and just grazed his arm. But then oh god the father threw Lucy over and then jumped himself".

Ray's eyes widened with horror, "Oh my god he did"

Wiping her eyes again, "Yes Sergeant Fraser ran to the edge to see that Lucy was hanging onto a branch that was sticking out. He tried he really tried but he was injured and weak from it he was reaching for her. She was screaming `Sergeant Ben please I'll be good I swear please help me sergeant Ben' her grip slipped from his because she was struggling so much he had to watch her fall from his hand, oh my god what he must have seen her eyes looked at him all the way down there was noting he could have done then she was gone".

Ray's stomach turned he knew case's involving kids where hard but to have one die in front of you to have one fall from your hand and die. Ray didn't think he could cope he was just glad to be here to help. With a strained voice Ray asked, "And the father what happened"?

Meeting his eyes Gill said, "He didn't fall far he hit a ledge. Just had a few broken bones where Lucy lost her life. Sergeant Fraser went to retrieve her body and I really wish he hadn't. When he found her, her eyes where still open locked with fear. Her neck was broken so he wrapped her in a blanket and brought her back. Her mother of course was devastated but did not blame Sergeant Fraser for her death. She thanked him for trying and for saving her baby. The funeral was so sad Sergeant Fraser carried the coffin it was so small in his arms so small. Gill's tears flowed more, he is not eating right I know he isn't sleeping right either I think he is drinking but I'm not sure. He fainted a few time please I hope you can help him we can't lose him here he is the best we've ever had and he is such a good man".

Hearing Fraser's footsteps Ray would know them anywhere, Ray reached over and patted her hand, "Look I'm here for as long as it takes ok I'm not going anywhere till I help him ok".

On hearing the door open behind him Ray stood to greet the man he hoped to help. Fraser on seeing Ray was frozen to the spot. A huge smile crossed his face and a signal word passed his lips.

"Ray"

Ray shot him back just a big a smile as the one Fraser gave. "Hey Benton Buddy how the hell are Ya"?

Before the two of them realised they where in a bone crushing hug. All the emotion of seeing each other or not seeing each other in such a long time went into that hug.

Feeling Fraser tremble Ray pulled back from the hug and looked Fraser in the face. "Hey what's wrong you not happy to see me" Ray asked.

Fraser smiled, "Of course I am Ray that's just silly I'm just so pleasantly surprised that's all. You never called to say you were coming. You ok is something wrong"?

This made Ray smile even wider typical Fraser always thinking about others. "Na Frase I'm fine, Welsh told me Kowalski use or lose your vacation time, so I'm here just wanted to surprise you. By the look on your face I guess I have right".

Fraser laughed, "As always Ray you never cease not to surprise me. You must be tired come lets get you home so you can rest you must be hungry".

Picking up his bag Ray shook Gill's hand and said all he wanted to say with. And she understood it all even without words. Ray turned to Fraser, "Ya Frase I could do with a bite and to rest a bit. Where is fur face anyway"?

Saying goodbye to Mrs Moran Fraser went on to say, "Oh Diefenbaker is visiting his off spring down the road we'll pick him up on the way home".

Barely down the steps of the detachment were they greeted by the screams of two little boys? Who broke free from there mother's hand shouting. "Sergeant Ben, Sergeant Ben, Sergeant Ben and they both jumped into his arms.

Ray thought gezz even up here woman and kids love him.

Fraser smiled a smile he never saw before which was nice. Fraser greeted them, "Hi Billy, Hello Ben how are you today"? Billy spoke first, "Oh we're good we made you cookies".

Then little Ben spoke, "Ya your favourite oatmeal and there is some for Dief as well"

As they hugged the life out of Fraser their mother came up. "Hi Sergeant Fraser so sorry for intruding on you and your friend, boys get down".

Fraser hugged the boys back, "It's ok Mrs Tully their fine. Oh I'm sorry I'm so rude let me introduce you this is my partner from Chicago Ray Kowalski".

As her face lit up strange warmth came over Ray as he was left out of some joke or something or a story he didn't know about. As Ray shook her hand he said, "It's very nice to meet you Mrs Tully".

She looked at him hard, "So you're the famous Ray Kowalski eh I should have remembered your face from all the photo's and stories".

Fraser felt his face heat up and Ray also felt his heat up as well. Feeling embarrassed Ray said, "Oh I hope it was all good"

She laughed, "Of course all good"

The kids as usual took to Ray straight away asking him to visit and tell him stories about his adventures with Sergeant Ben. As they gave them the cookies they gave instructions for him to visit not to forget.

It made Ray happy to think that Fraser was clearly loved and cared for. It was no wonder they wanted to help him so badly and wanted to keep him so much. The people here were so happy.

Picking up Diefenbaker Ray was greeted very enthusiastically getting kissed all over. Walking in silence for a bit glancing at one another as if to make sure nether one was dreaming. Ray spoke first, "So Frase you happy here"?

Glancing to Ray, "Yes Ray I am you know they've made me feel very welcome here"

Giggling Ray said, "Ya I saw that when you where jumped by two very excited kids and a hot mom"

With a big "RAY" from Fraser. Ray thought boy it was good to hear that. Ray felt that maybe he could help him it would just take time.

Still giggling, "Ah I'm just yanking your chain Frase, so how far to your house"? Kicking the snow with his feet

Fraser pointed, "Not far you see that house facing the village that's mine".

Ray looked, "You mean the one all that land around it and the barn garage and horse's in". Shaking his head

Fraser said, "Yes Ray that one"

Ray was amazed, "Wow Frase you did good buddy but don't the horse's get cold in the snow".

Ray I can assure you there barn is heated and I ride them regular so there fine"

Ray stood by the fence and looked at them, "So what they called"

Fraser stood next to him, "Well the gold colour one she's called solas that means light in Irish and the dark colour one well he's called am he's called Ray"

Ray looked at him, "Your kidding me"

Fraser smiled, "No Ray I'm not, I asked the children around what I should call him, they said he looked strong and brave so I should call him Ray after you, so I thought it was perfect"

Ray felt very flattered by this but couldn't stop his yawn, it had been a long day.

Fraser seeing this said, "Come on we'll go inside".

What Ray knew was this happy face that Fraser was showing was his Mountie, Ray knew that was just a mask. Ray was going to get behind it and make him face it so he could help him deal with it. Just like Fraser helped him with the Beth Brotrell case. Fraser wouldn't give up and nether was Ray.

 

Once through the cabin door's Ray saw the Mountie mask slip straight away. Fraser's shoulders slumped and his steps became slow. Still with that painted smile on Fraser spoke, "Make yourself at home Ray and I'll just go change out of my uniform"

Ray looked him with a worried look, "Ok Frase"; Ray took off his own coat and hung it up on a peg by the door.

The cabin was lovely a nice size, two bedrooms a kitchen dinning area with a living room off it. There was a lovely huge fire place and Ray also saw that Fraser had TV and a CD player that was not Fraser like. Walking around taking it all in Ray did not hear Fraser come back in, startled to hear his name called, "Ray would you like something to eat I have stew I can heat, Fraser asked Ray.

Turning around Ray was shocked at what he saw. Fraser's clothes were hanging off him. What were once perfectly fitting was nearly falling off. Ray moved closer to Fraser, "Oh Frase you've lost so much weight you been sick or something"?

Fraser stayed quite and sat down. So Ray moved to sit by him. It's then Ray noticed just how worn and tired Fraser really looked. Fraser had dark circles around his eyes and he was really pale.

Ray reached out and put it over one of Fraser's, "Ah Frase what happen eh what's wrong you know you can tell me anything right, we're partners always right"?

Fraser half laughed, "Ray you know me so well don't you but would you mind if we waited till tomorrow to talk it's been along day and I'm sure your tired and hungry but I promise I'll talk tomorrow ok"

Ray knowing you don't argue with the Mountie with that look on his face Ray said, "Sure thing Frase so were this famous stew".

The stew was ate in near silence Fraser could feel himself been studied by Ray. Ray had such a wonderful heart, he did not need his vacation ruined by his not been able to get over his last or was that why Ray was here. Ray always seemed to know when Fraser needed him. Fraser was also aware of the hushed phoned call's his secretary had been making, he was sure he'd find out in time.

Settling into sleep well not sleep well, more like resting. Ray noticed that everything smelled like Fraser and this made him feel warm and safe but mostly happy. Eventually Ray drifted off to sleep only to be woken by cries of terror from the other room.

Fraser was having a nightmare he was screaming, `Hang on Lucy', and then a very loud, 'No please god no'.

Ray ran to Fraser side shaking him awake, "Fraser, Fraser come on buddy you're having a bad dream come on buddy"

Fraser woke with a start and immediately started to sob and tremble as Ray held him tight. Ray tried to calm and sooth Fraser. After awhile the trembling calmed and the sobs stopped to be replace by deep long breathing Fraser had fallen asleep in Ray's arms so Ray had no choice but to stay with Fraser as he slept.

Ray once again hoped and prayed he could help Fraser get through this. This was Benton Fraser, everyone's super Mountie. They needed him here, this place would be lost without him. The world needed him, hell Ray needed him. Ray felt his own tears fall as he fell into his own sleep.

Fraser woke the next morning alone in the bed. Fraser could barley remember last night but he did feel that Ray had been here last night. The smell of cooking welcomed him to the kitchen. As Fraser paused in the doorway he saw Ray swaying to the music coming from the CD player and talking to Dief. It brought back some very welcome memories for Fraser from their time back in Chicago.

Ray turned to see Fraser standing there and got a fright, "Christ on a crutch Frase you gave me a fright Ya want some breakfast all cooked come sit eat"

Ray was all smiles but what Fraser could tell that Ray was up to something.

Fraser sat, "Thank you kindly Ray ah Ray I'm.. I I'm sorry about last night, Fraser said in a voice Ray never heard before.

Ray put his hand on Fraser's shoulder, "Its ok Frase, ok look we'll talk after you get back from work alright. You're off tomorrow right can we go fishing or horse ridding or something"

Ray looked so hopeful, "That would be very nice Ray", Fraser said as he ate some of what Ray had made.

Ray noticed that Fraser hardly ate anything and just was so worried about how pale and worn Fraser looked. Ray planned on walking into the village maybe meet some people and try and see if he could get more info on how to help Fraser.

Ray was still tired after breakfast so after Fraser left for work Ray lay down and got some sleep. Ray woke around lunch time. So decided that he'd head into the village and pick up some food to cook Fraser his dinner and hopefully get the info he needed to help Fraser.

Donning his warmest coat hat and gloves Ray set off for the village. Ray saw Fraser's horse's running happy in the field even the though the snow was almost gone it was still very cold. Ray wondered how the hell they could be so happy running around in this cold then again they were Fraser's horses of course they'd be happy.

It didn't take long for people to start starring and pointing at him. Ray figured that they must not get many new faces around here so he didn't mind. Ray could hear the laughter from the kids on their lunch break from school and the chatter from the people around. As Ray walked around he liked the place more and more.

Entering Anna Wright's food store Ray was almost immediately jumped with a hug which startled him to no end. The rumour mill around was fast and Anna had already known that Ray was in town.

Anna started, "Oh hello young man you must be Ray our Sergeant Fraser's friend from Chicago"?

Looking into smiling eyes and a little freaked out Ray said, "Am yes ma'm I am how are you"?

Anna answered, "Oh I'm fine and none of this ma'm business it's Anna ok now what can I get you"?

Taking off his hat Ray went on, "Just here so I can get something to cook for Fraser's dinner you know".

Just as he said that another lady entered the store. Anna greeted her, "Oh hi Linda look its Ray, Sergeant Fraser's friend"

Ray was again pulled into another strong hug. Ray thought they must be going for some kind of record on hug giving gezz..

Linda introduced herself, "Hi I'm Linda Meade, I'm the school teacher, you here to help Sergeant Fraser, oh I hope you can the kids miss him so much at school. They keep asking when he is coming back they miss his class's so much"

Ray stood in shock, "Excuse me did you say his class's what do you mean"?

Before they continued Anna made them all coffee and tea and even brought out some cakes for them. Ray had to stifle a laugh he felt like one of those town gossips you always hear about. But this was perfect he would find out all he needed to know to help Fraser or he hoped to.

Linda went on, "Sergeant Fraser teaches two classes a week at the school, the whole school attends even us teachers do all ages are welcome. Anyway he teaches us sign language and French it's really fun the way he teaches it. Even the bigger kids that have to go out of town for school have asked if he can put class's on for them in the summer. But since we lost Lucy he hasn't done them. The kids they miss him so much. I've told them that he is just not well at the moment and he'll be back but I think if he came back it would really help him you know. He was close with Lucy, she wasn't well and she'd only let him give her medication even on the days he wasn't teaching he'd come in to give it to her. Lucy thought of him as a super hero".

Ray sat taking all this in and was amazed at how much the village is effected by Fraser and how well loved he is. This made Ray more determined to help him no matter what.

Sitting and chatting and exchanging Fraser's stories. Them telling Ray that sometimes they'd get him to join their poker night and how Fraser would bake cookies for it.

They laughed and said, "Well us girls do need a little eye candy as well Ray. We know he's you know but doesn't matter to us we love him all the same".

Before Ray could ask what do you mean by that a man came into the store. Tension filled the air straight away. So they kept the chatter down a bit while Anna's daughter tended to the man. All of a sudden Ray heard the man say, "They talking about Benton fucking Fraser again god dam super Mountie Ya right couldn't even save a six year old girl how pathetic is that"?

Ray wiped around, "What the fuck did you say"?

Anna grabbed Ray's arm and made him sit. She whispered to him, ",Don't Ray he's an ex Mountie I'll explain just don't ok Sergeant Fraser won't thank you for it".

So Ray sat wanting to kick him in head but Anna was right. Fraser would not be happy. But the man was not finished and in Ray's face, "So you must be the famous Ray Kowalski our Benton fucking Fraser's partner from Chicago hey. Oh I bet you're the Mounties bitch am I right" he said laughing into Ray's face.

Anna kept a tight grip on Ray's arm to keep him still. She could feel Ray getting madder and madder. Ray knew if he indeed kicked this guy in the head he'd be arrested and that wouldn't help Fraser get back to himself.

Anna stood, "Look I think you should leave Tom ok we'll send your stuff up so just go".

Tom gave one last snarky look at Ray and left and said on his way out the door, "See you around" with he left.

Ray was practically shaking with anger.

Anna got him more coffee, "You ok Ray I'm sorry about Tom he really is an ass"?

Ray smiled at that, "Who is he anyway what's his problem with Fraser"?

Anna sat and began, "That is Tom Cassidy, he was Sergeant here before Fraser came. Tom had to retire due to injury. Let's just say he is NOT happy that Fraser was posted here. They were at the academy together and I guess that Fraser always out did Tom there. So Fraser taking this post was kind a like the last nail in Tom's coffin. But to tell you the truth I think there is more to that story but neither one will say".

Moving from the conversation Ray began, "Well Anna and Linda thank you for the coffee and cake and thanks for the info on Fraser it will help me to figure out how to help him. And Linda I promise to get Fraser back at the school. Fraser is really good with kids. Hell all woman and kids you should have seen him in Chicago the poor guy couldn't walk ten yards without someone throwing themselves at him"

They all laughed.

With that Ray left with the food for Fraser's dinner with a better idea on how to help. But was still reeling with anger at this Tom person and hoped he didn't meet him on the way because he might not be able to control himself.

 

Ray entered the cabin after a brief chat with the horses, he swears he's turning into Fraser more and more. Ray put the food down on the table and put on some music. Then proceeded to light the fire to make the place warm and cosy for Fraser when he got home from work. Taking the food out the bag Ray DID NOT want to know what kind of meat it was. All Ray was interested in was how to cook it; it was cook on 140 for two hours that's all he needed to know.

Almost two hours later Fraser was welcomed into the cabin by the smells of cooking. Again Ray did not hear Fraser come in because he was so lost in the music playing in the back round. So when Ray turned around he nearly jumped out of his skin, "Christ on a double crutch Frase gezz give a guy a warning will Ya".

Taking off his coat Fraser said, "I'm sorry Ray I didn't mean to frighten you. Ah I see you've been busy. You know you didn't have to cook your on your holidays Ray"

Smiling and wiping his hands on a towel Ray went over to Fraser, "Its ok Frase, I wanted to kind a like a thank you and I'm sorry coming unannounced Ya know"

Shaking his head Fraser said, "Ray, Ray, Ray don't be silly of course your welcome here anytime you know that".

Dinner was eaten in near silence only the odd word of thanks from Fraser on how lovely the food was. Fraser knew what was coming next. He was going to have to talk. He had promised Ray that he would and no matter what he did not want to upset Ray. Or as Ray would say I'll kick Ya in the head Frase and he did not want that to happen.

After clearing up the dishes and settling themselves in front of the fire. Ray took a sideward's glance at Fraser, "Well Frase you going spill or what"?

Fraser opened his mouth and closed it again.

Ray put it hand over Fraser's, "Look Frase it's better to talk about better then to hold it all in, you look you helped me with the Beth Brottell so I'm helping you. And I'm not helping you just because you did it for me. I'm doing it because you're my best friend my partner and because I-". Ray wanted to say because I love you but he said, "I care about you Frase and I want to help ok so please let me help ok".

Fraser pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and started, "Ok Ray well it all started about the first week I started here. I was called to domestic disturbance. When I got there it was very clear what had gone on. Mrs Coyne was cut and had lots of burses some old some new and Mr Coyne's knuckles were cut. So I took him in but since Mrs Coyne refused to press charges I had to let him go. I was called a few times to that house Ray. I tried to get her to go to safe house but she wouldn't go. But it got so-so much worse she became pregnant again and three weeks to her due date he beat her again only this time he hit Lucy as well that his little girl. That was the last straw I guess. When Mr Coyne left for work Mrs Coyne put Lucy in the car and was headed for my office. Only on the way her tier blew out and she had to pull over. Then to make things worse her contractions started. Lucky I was headed back in that way and saw her car I had to deliver the baby there it was coming to fast to move her. I radioed ahead had a doctor waiting and they checked out fine and I go them to the safe house".

After taking a breath and a drink of water Fraser went on, "Two days later I got a frantic phone call from Mrs Coyne saying her kids were missing. Apparently Mr Coyne found out where the safe house was and kidnapped them in their sleep".

Ray interrupted, "How's he find where they where"?

Fraser shook his head, "Don't know only myself and Constable Tully knew where the safe house was. Like you Ray I could trust Constable Tully with my life. So we both headed off to find them. We found them at the cliff edge"

As tears filled his eyes and his voice shook some more Fraser went on, "Ray he was threatening to throw his kids off the cliff. He said if he couldn't have them no one could. So as instructed by him I put my gun down and started talking hoping to calm him. Asking to see sense to not hurt his kids that he really didn't want to harm them did he. So eventually he put the baby in the snow for me to take but stayed way back still holing Lucy"

Pulling his knees tighter to his chest, "He- he wouldn't hand her over. He suddenly became angrier because Lucy was screaming. She was oh god Ray she was screaming, `Please sergeant Ben don't let my daddy hurt me I promise I'll be good'. She said it over and over looking at my with those eyes tears falling Ray. God Ray her eyes where so full of terror. I tried Ray I really tried but he kept going closer and close to the edge. The next thing I knew he rose his gun and took a shot at me lucky he only hit my arm. When I looked up he- he". As sobs racked his body Fraser had to stop for a moment.

It tore Ray up to see Fraser like this normally it was the other way around. Fraser was the one that was always there for him now it was him there for Fraser it was about time someone put Fraser first.

After a few minutes Fraser was able to go on, "Ray he threw her over, his own little girl. Then he jumped himself then. To be honest Ray I didn't care if he lived or died. I just ran to see where Lucy had fallen. She was hanging onto a branch. She was crying and struggling and saying again,' Please Sergeant Ben I'll be good I promise help me please'. Ray I reached down the angle she was at I had to use my bad arm I had no choice. The pain in it was blinding. She took my fingers but she was struggling so much. Her grip she-she", Fraser started to sob even heavier all of the pain and emotion was coming out. All Ray could do was hold him and comfort him as best he could rubbing his hand up and down his back as he held him till Fraser calmed down.

After a bit Fraser wiped his eyes and carried on, "Ray she fell from my fingers I-I could see her eyes all the way down looking at me as to say why didn't you help me. She was so frightened I couldn't help her Ray she needed me and I couldn't help her".

Ray kept a hold of Fraser, "Frase you did what you could do. You where shot and in a lot of pain. No one but no one could have pulled her up with that injury Frase. What happened to Mr Coyne"?

Keeping into Ray's comfort, "Mr Coyne only fell a few feet landed on a ledge. Just ended up with a broken hip and arm. But Lucy lost her life. Do you know what's funny Ray, her mother actually thanked me for saving her son and for trying to save Lucy. Some Mountie I couldn't save a six year little girl. So I went alone to recover her body. Her eyes where still open locked with fear and her little neck was broken. So I wrapped her body in one of my grandmother's quilts that she made and brought her home. Do you know they buried her in it? Her mother had me carry her coffin. She said that Lucy loved me and would love it if her...hero carried it".

Fraser laughed through his sobs, "Ya some hero I let her down when she needed me the most Ray. Mrs Coyne comes by everyday brings dinner she thinks I'm not eating. And for me to see how Benton is doing. Ya that's another thing she called the little boy after me. It's a tradition in her family they say if an angel is sent to help you that's the name meant for the child. She said I was her angel for helping her".

As tears clamed him again Fraser started to tremble. Ray helped him by holding him tight. As tears threatened his own eyes to see his friend in such pain. After some time Fraser quietened and fell asleep in Ray's arms.

Fraser woke a little while later still in Ray's arms and looked around. Pulling out and sitting up Fraser, "I'm so-so sorry Ray I'll just".

Ray pulled him back, "Its ok Frase you needed to let all that out believe me it will help you. It will help you to heal. So why don't we put the horses and dogs into the barn and have some tea before bed ok. What do you say"?

With a half smile Fraser's heart ached for Lucy. Ached for her mother and brother. But mostly it was filled with the warmth and love that came from Ray. So Fraser said, "Yes Ray that's a very good idea".

After the horses and the dogs where back in the barn. Fraser and Ray say on the porch for a while. Fraser turned to Ray, "So what would you like to do tomorrow would you like to go fishing or horse ridding"?

Thinking about it Ray said, "Am horse ridding am I think it might to cold for my skinny ass for fishing Frase"

Grinning at Ray, "Very well Ray horse ridding it is".

Fraser and Ray headed back in. Ray saw immediately the Mountie mask and the painted smile come back on Fraser's face. Ray knew that Fraser was putting that on for him. To make Ray think that he was now calm. But Ray knew Ray could see right through it. And Ray was not letting keep that mask again. Ray made the tea while Fraser had a shower and came out looking a little brighter. After there tea they settled into bed. Ray still slept in with Fraser to keep him calm from his nightmares. They were friends and that's what friends do for one another after all Fraser would do it for him. As Ray held Fraser as he slept tears flowed from his owns eyes to what it must have been like for Fraser to those eyes of that poor little girl as she fell to her death.

 

Ray woke once or twice during the night to calm Fraser's nightmares. But they didn't seem to be as bad as the night before. So when Ray woke for the third time he was alone in the bed. So getting up and after using the bathroom Ray headed for the kitchen.

Fraser stood at the stove cooking the breakfast and talking to Diefenbaker, "Yes Dief I'm happy Ray is here no I don't know how long he is here for. Don't be silly Dief Ray won't want to stay for good ya I'd like it if he was to but Ray has a job in Chicago"?

Ray smiled as he watched them, "Talking to the wolf again Frase"

Slightly flushed Fraser turned around, "Sorry Ray, Diefenbaker was just wondering about you that's all"

Crouching down by Diefenbaker ruffling his fur, "Hey Dief I'm here for awhile ok buddy"

Dief licked him with delight and went off to the living room.

Fraser poured Ray some coffee and sat down, "Breakfast is nearly ready Ray and then we'll head out".

Drinking his coffee Ray studied Fraser. Fraser was less tense today so maybe getting all that off his chest last night did help a lot, "Thanks Frase can't wait".

After breakfast they headed out to the barn to saddle up the horses, standing in front of them now very close Ray saw exactly how big they really were ok not big massive.

Ray paled, "Am Frase there kind a massive aren't they"

Fraser was some what amused by Ray, "Their big alright ok Ray, which one would you like to ride"?

Standing in front of them Ray looked from one to the other, "Am I think Solas because I don't want to say I want to ride Ray, Frase that's just too weird"

That made Fraser laugh the first real one Ray heard for a long time, "Very true Ray so I guess I'll just have to ride Ray then, Fraser said with a sideward's glance and grin.

Ray blushed like noting else but tried to cover it up, "Very funny hardy har, har come on pitter patter or we'll never get it on I mean out"

Ray prayed Fraser didn't pick up on it but could swear Fraser was flirting with him or was that just wishful thinking.

After they were all set Fraser had packed a picnic and of course since it was Ray, they were going with a first aid kit. Somehow one was always a good idea to have on hand when Ray was around.

Ray had forgotten how much he enjoyed horse ridding. It's been so long since he did it. His dad used to bring him and his brother Paul every week. Even said he'd buy them a horse when they became stronger riders. And true to his word he did. There dad got a very beautiful black horse they called him Midnight. But after a few years money became very tight and they had to sell their much loved horse it broke their hearts. The family who bought him didn't live to far and allowed Ray and Paul to come by and ride him when they liked. Ray smiled at the memory.

As they rode Ray filled in Fraser on all the goings on in the 27th. About Huey and Dewey's club going down and they coming back to the station. About Ray and Stella having twin's god love them. And of course about Francesca and all her babies.

Ray turned his head to Fraser, "You want to know what she called them"

Fraser smiled, "Yes Ray dear god what did she call them"?

Ray went on, "Ok but don't mad or upset alright she called the three little girls Caroline, Rose and Isabelle the little boys she called Benton, Robert and Elvis"

Fraser looked flushed and are you serious look on his face at the same time, "Why did she do that"

Looking across Ray said, "Well Caroline after your mum she said she'd like to do it for you Robert well after your dad and Benton because she loves you Fraser, you're her family and she really care's about you"

Fraser couldn't believe someone would do that for him, "I can't believe she did that Ray, that is just so generous but Elvis"

Ray laughed, "Ya poor kid".

They rode for awhile before coming to the river and got off to rest for a bit and have something to eat while the horse's have some water. Sitting on a rock looking at the beauty of the land that surrounded them. So Ray chanced his arm next step in helping Fraser, "So Frase tell me what Lucy was like I mean the real little girl what was she like"?

Fraser paused for a few moments, "I'm not sure I can Ray"

Turning to face Fraser, "Try Frase next step in me helping you"

Ray's eyes danced with hope love and caring. Fraser knew that Ray was right if it was Ray sitting here in the same place he'd do the same for him. He already felt like a bit of weight was taken off his chest last night by talking so he could do this.

Pulling a leg to his chest Fraser begun, "Very well Ray"

Smiling as he started. "Lucy she was a wonderful little girl so full of life despite her heart condition. It never stopped her from doing what she wanted. Even though she had to take a lot of medication. Did you know I was the only one she'd allow to give them to her outside her mum. I didn't mind of course I usually did on my lunch when I wasn't teaching. I know Anna told you about that she tells everyone".

Taking a breath, "She was my best student she was even better then the teachers at picking up the sign language and French. A real natural. Lucy made friends easy. She used to make these friendship bracelets made me seven said I could wear a different one everyday some she made to match my uniforms".

Getting more comfortable Fraser went on, "Lucy even begged her mum and dad for me to go on holidays with them. I knew I couldn't really go but she was so hopeful. She was devastated when her dad said no as in no way. Mr Coyne never liked me not even as kids I knew him growing up. He was the school bully guess he still is. Ray I wish you could have met her she wanted to be a Mountie girl she always said".

Ray smiled at that and put his hand on Fraser's arm, "She sounds like she would have made a great one to I would have loved to have met her Frase feels like I have the way you talked about her"

Fraser nodded, "She was wonderful and she would have been a fine officer".

So Ray chanced his arm again, "So Frase this teaching thing can I sit in on your next class". Fraser took a deep breath, "I haven't gone back yet Ray don't know if I can"?

Ray understood but also knew it was something Fraser had to do. "Frase, I really think you I really think it would help you. I met Linda the teacher there and she said the kids are missing you like crazy. They can't wait for you to come back. Look if I fell off that horse what would you say to me you'd say Ray you got to get back on that horse or you never will. Am I right so come on Frase get back on that hose".

Fraser could hear himself saying that to Ray and he knew Ray was right. Ray really did know him very well. It was going to be very hard but Ray by his side he could do it. "Ray if I do this will you come"

Ray's eyes lit up, "Sure thing Benton Buddy sir"

Fraser was nervous, "Ok Ray I'll ring Linda when we get home. I suspect we should be heading back soon Mrs Coyne will be calling at seven no doubt. So will get to meet Mrs Coyne and Benton I look forward to you meeting them".

After ridding for a bit longer Fraser and Ray where soon back and had the horse's settled in the barn with their food and water. The sled dogs were happy running in the field with Diefenbaker keeping watch over them while Fraser and Ray were off ridding.

It was six o'clock by the time they got back into the cabin. The snow maybe gone but it was still like a freezer to Ray. Fraser turned to Ray, "Well Ray we have an hour before Mrs Coyne arrives I think we should maybe get cleaned up before she and Benton arrives"

Ray smiled and smelled himself, "God your right I smell like horse sweat you want to go first or shall I"?

It took a few seconds for Fraser to answer, "Ray you may go first I'll light the fire and start the water for tea and coffee"

Ray rubbed his hands together, "Ok greatness I'll try not to waste all the hot water Frase". With that Ray headed off to the shower.

Trying to block out the image of a naked Ray in his shower using his towels Fraser went and lit the fire and put the water on for the coffee and tea.

On cue at seven a knock came to the door. Ray looked at Fraser, "Gezz is she's punctual isn't she"

Fraser got up to answer the door his mood tightened and body tensed, "Right you are Ray that she is".

In came another goddess Ray was starting to think they breed them up here and kept them to themselves. She was carrying a carry cot must be Benton, Ray thought. Fraser took the cot as soon as she came through the door. "Good evening Mrs Coyne how are and Benton this evening", Fraser asked?

Throwing her eyes to heaven she responded, "Its Laura Ben come on already and we're getting better thank you kindly"

Seeing Ray she went over straight away introducing herself, "Hi I'm Laura Coyne how are you, you must be Ray, our Ben's partner from Chicago heard a lot about you". With that she pulled him in to another big bear hug. Yep Ray thought definitely a competition on hugs going on up here.

Ray got out of the hug eventually, "Yes ma'm I'm pleased to meet you and Benton"

Laura saw the glint in his eyes and chuckled, "Come on dinner is getting cold I made plenty heard you were here Ray come on"

Dinner wonderful Ray thought very tasty but they ate in silence. Once dinner was over Fraser as always found himself with a handful of baby. Which brought a huge smile to Ray's face? Seeing Fraser like that was nice.

Laura said, "Come on Ben you know Benton always sleeps better after you've fed him". Blushing Fraser continued to feed Benton.

Ray took this opportunity to tell Fraser stories from their time together in Chicago. Knowing there was a very contented looking baby in Fraser's arms and he could shout back or tell him to stop Ray talked and talked. Ray couldn't help see that the baby didn't take his eyes off Fraser once. Then smiling like not he'd ever seem before after Fraser had finished feed and burping him they were real smiles coming from the baby.

They laughed about Fraser endangering his life in wildly bizarre ways and the other stuff they got up to. It was quite refreshing Laura said to Ray to laugh again.

Laura continued, "You know Ben, I was thinking well more now since I had that dream last night".

Fraser's heart started pounding and Laura looked at him sensing it. So she spoke, "Its ok Ben, not a nightmare this time there slowing down that's to the consular you set up. I was dreaming about my uncle Tiberius".

The name made Fraser sit up and ask, "I'm sorry did you say Uncle Tiberius".

Laura looked at him, "Yes you have one wel,l mine died wrapped in cabbage leaves how about yours"?

Fraser's face went pale, "Actually yes well that was the rumour anyway"

Laura shook her head laughing, "All this time Ben and we're related who knew"

Fraser just said, "Indeed".

Shaking it off Laura went on, "In the dream he said for me to go back to my madin name start my life fresh and that's funny because I was thinking about doing that since as you know I'm getting Benton blessed next week and well I'm going to give him my madin name. The dream made it easier to decide you know. You still standing for him I hope Ben"

Looking into her eyes and then Benton's Fraser answered, "Yes of course I am". Handing Benton over to Ray, Fraser made his excuse and went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom behind closed doors Fraser let his tears fall. Thinking how Laura can be so kind to him and now it turns out their family. That Lucy was family all this time. It made his heart ache more. But the fact she was showing him so much love and compassion he's try.

Meanwhile Laura and Ray chatted and Benton gazed into Ray's eyes.

Ray spoke first, "He's a beautiful baby you got here lovely blues eyes just like Ben"

Ray realised what he said and saw her reaction and tried to cover it up but his blushing didn't help.

Laura helped and just kept talking, "Ya they must run in the family I guess. I really happy Benton will have family as his god parent you know. Actually Ray I'd like you to stand as well. I know, I know I only just met you but I got no other family. Ben now is the only one left and from what I heard about you and your love for kids you're perfect please say you will. I can't say why not yet but I need to know he'll be loved and looked after I know you'll be in Chicago but you'll be a help all the same. Beside's I got a real good feeling about you".

Ray did not like the look in her eyes and if he said no it would crush her. He didn't know what was going on behind those eyes but it was something and needed this reassurance.

Ray answered, "I'd be honoured thank you". Laura sighed and gave Ray a huge hug, "You've no idea what this means to me thank you".

 

When Fraser came back from the bathroom it was clear that he had been crying but neither Laura or Ray said anything about it. As soon as Fraser stepped into the room little Benton sensed it and turned his head towards him. So Ray handed him straight over to him. Benton immediately began smiling big smiles and making lovely baby noises up to Fraser's face.

Laura turned to Ray, "Watch this in about five minutes Benton will be fast asleep it happens every time he holds after feeding his last feed at night and he won't wake till morning". Sure enough Benton was asleep in fives minutes.

Ray chuckled, "Gezz Frase you're a natural sleeping aid for that child or what"

Fraser had a sweet but sad smile on his face said, "Ah I do think he was just tired Ray". Fraser voice sounded so tired and sad.

Laura shook her head, "No Ben you know Benton only sleeps well after you feed him like that. Well I must confess when we can't get here Benton sleeps with the top you wrapped him in when you delivered him Ok, he sleeps with it every night goes nuts if it's not in his cot it`s like his security blanket"

Fraser looked at her with disbelief.

Not thinking clearly and forgetting where and who he was with Ray responded, "Ya I do the same"

Fraser and Laura turned to him.

Ray blushed even worse then he had in a long time and tried to cover it up, "Am I mean I used to have one of those as well". Hoping they were convinced at what he said.

Laura sensed it was time to leave and had Fraser put Benton in his carry cot and they made their goodbyes and left.

Fraser sat on the couch still reeling from the information that they were family. That made him feel happy and sad it was almost too much. Ray sat beside him and gently touched his arm, "You ok Frase kind a lot to take in there hey. Finding out there family and all. You're going to be a great god daddy you know that. Did Laura tell you she asked me to stand as well"?

Fraser turned and smiled at Ray, "That's wonderful news Ray"

But Fraser's voice betrayed him all shaky and full of pain and on the verge of cracking again. Ray still held on rubbing his hand up and down Fraser's arm, "Look Frase you want to talk"

Fraser rubbed his hands over his face, "No Ray I'm just tired. I'll be fine. Look why don't we just go to bed I've work early in the morning. Would you like to come observe for the day or go into town"?

Ray didn't even have to think, "Def observe Frase thanks", With that they headed for bed. Ray still stayed in the bed with Fraser since he ended up there anyway from the nightmares Fraser was having.

The night past very quickly. Fraser only woke once during the night from a nightmare but this was a pretty bad one. It made him fall out of the bed from screaming in his sleep. Ray laid the rest of the night just holding. Wishing he was holding him in bed for another reason. Ray swore he'd tell Fraser soon before it was so late.

As Ray had done for the past few days Ray woke alone in bed to the smells of breakfast cooking. It was way to early an hour for any sane person to be up. Then again this was Fraser and he was gong to work up here in Fraserland. Ok Fraser had work today Ray was just going to be the looky loo.

Sitting down for breakfast Ray noticed that Fraser didn't look as bad as he thought he would. Fraser seemed oddly calm. Ray took a sip of his coffee and spoke, "You ok Frase come sit and have some breakfast"

Fraser looked at Ray and sat down, "I'm sorry Ray about last night. I guess finding out they were family well it threw me a tad. I didn't know that Laura's madin name was Fraser you know so I guess when she has Benton blessed she`ll have her name changed back to Fraser which means oh dear he`ll be Benton Fraser"

Finishing off his coffee Ray put his hand over Fraser's rubbing his thump over the back of it, "Look Frase its ok you had a lot to take in. Hell I would have been worse. Come on let's get washed and off to work. Sure what harm having two Benton Fraser`s in the world when this one here is great".

Putting the breakfast ware in the sink Fraser still talked, "We'll have to head in early Gill called and said that Mr Coyne will be brought to the detachment today for questioning and formally charged. Your welcome to sit in, and I mean sit in no talking". Fraser said that with a flirtatious tone and a glint in his eye.

So Ray teased back, "Ok so no kicking him in the head or no shake bad boys shake look no noting ah Frase but I guess I'll settle to see what kind of monster you're dealing with. I know you'll do great you always do god I miss you working with me"

Fraser looked over, "And I you".

Feeling his face Ray felt he needed a shave. His face felt like sand paper. So he asked, "Am Frase would you have a spare razor I kind a forgot mine and I don't want to go out looking like this you know all rough and ready"

Fraser smiled, "Ah Ray but you look good all rough and ready. And no I don't have a razor but I have this"

Taking out his cut throat that he uses. Ray's eyes nearly pop out of his head, "Am Frase that's a freaking blade you want me to cut my throat open. Are. You. Crazy"

Laughing Fraser shook his head, "Ray, Ray, Ray I use it all the time. I can assure you if you do it right you'll be fine. I can shave you if you like"?

That sent shiver's to Ray's happy place as he call's it. The thought of Fraser's hands so close to him. Shaving someone was a very intimate act.

Ray stayed so quite for so long just starring at Fraser that Fraser thought he was sick or something. Fraser moved closer, "Ray, Ray, RAY"

That snapped Ray out of his trance, "Am Ya Frase that would be great thanks. Just no funny business alright. Don't want to ruin my pretty face ok" Ray said that with mischief.

Putting his hand on Ray's shoulder very close to his face close enough that his thump was rubbing his neck, "Ray I would never ruin your very handsome face". With that Fraser left to get the rest of the supplies to shave Ray's face.

Millions of thoughts rushed through Ray's head, `Ok, Ok Fraser just rubbed my neck. Fraser just told me I was handsome again. Oh god he is going to be so close to me please body don't betray me not now`.

Sitting there with a towel around him. Ray was well aware of there closeness. Ray could feel Fraser's breath on him. Fraser sent was so strong and so welcoming it all about sent him over the edge. But Ray fought to control his body. His eyes focused on Fraser the whole time. Watching Fraser concentrate at what he was doing as he used the cut throat blade on him. It was odd Ray though he didn't feel a bit of the blade. Just the brush of Fraser finger tips and Fraser's hand as he held his face. He could hear Fraser take an in take of breath every now and then as the shave went on. And at the end as Fraser dried Ray off he was so gentle and careful. Fraser looked into Ray's eyes, "Now Ray as handsome as ever". But didn't move held on to the eye contact for a moment longer.

Ray grabbed Fraser's wrist and rubbed his thump across it, "You think I'm handsome Frase". Still holding his eyes Fraser, "Very much so". Breaking their eye contact was the sound of Fraser cell phone ringing. Both groaned at the sound of it. But Fraser knew he had to answer it.

Picking up, "Sergeant Fraser"

It was Gill the secretary, "Good morning sir just though you'd like to know that Mr Coyne will be here in an hour. If you want to come sir to prepare"

Rubbing his forehead Fraser went on, "Thank you Gill we'll be right in there Ray will be observing today. So could please have some coffee ready for him he's terrible first thing without it"

Ray threw a cushion at him. Fraser went on laughing slightly, "Sorry about that we'll be right there". Fraser hung up and threw the cushion back at Ray, y"ou encourage able aren't you".

Going into the detachment Gill was sitting behind her desk, "Good morning Sergeant good morning Ray, the coffee and tea is ready and waiting on your desk as is Mr Coyne's file sir"

Fraser replied, "Good morning Gill and thank you kindly"

Ray made his greeting and followed Fraser into his office for the first time.

Ray stepped in and looked around, "Wow Frase this is nice"

It was a large office with a big fire place a huge desk with a computer on. There were the photo's everyone was talking about there was lot's of them. And of course a lovely couch all cosy. But the site of the photos of then together really warmed Ray's heart up.

Sitting drinking there drinks Ray spoke, "So Frase you going to be ok seeing him today. This going to be your first time since it all happened"

Meeting Ray's eyes Fraser, "Yes Ray and believe you me he'll pay for what he's done"

Something in Fraser's voice frightened Ray. It was a tone Ray had never heard before. "Am Frase your not going to do anything silly are you"?

Locking his eyes with Ray, "No Ray I'll make him pay with the law".

Just then Gill knocked at the door, "Sir, Mr Coyne has just arrived shall I put into the room for you"

Fraser stood, "Yes thank you gill we'll be right there".

Fraser and Ray entered the interview room. To see Mr Coyne sitting there in his wheelchair since he still had the cast on from his broken hip. He was sitting there laughing and smirking, Ray just wanted to wipe it off.

Mr Coyne spoke while still smirking, "Hello Ben, so we meet again super fucking Mountie. The super fucking Mountie that couldn't save Lucy a six year old how pathetic"

That made Ray madder and madder but he promised Fraser he'd hang back and just be a looky loo.

Not letting the words get to him stay earlly calm it seemed to Ray. Fraser sat in front of Mr Coyne, "That's Sergeant Fraser to you Mr Coyne and this is Ray Kowalski my partner from Chicago"

Still with that look on his face, "Ah come on Ben no Alex any more now it's Mr Coyne so formal aren't we"

Mr Coyne turned his attention to Ray, "Did you know that Ben used to get his ass kicked everyday in school. And it was on purpose taking beatings meant for other people. Even then Ben was Mr Goody two shoes didn't you Ben".

Fraser opened the file, "One more warning Mr Coyne, its Sergeant Fraser, Now Mr Coyne answer me this there is no way you were acting alone in this. There must have been somebody to tip you off as to where Mrs Coyne and your children were been kelp in the safe house"

It was all a joke to Mr Coyne, "Would you like to know would you really like to know Sergeant"

Fraser was having none of sarcastic tone so prompted, "You do know if you don't tell me who gave you this information you'll take the charges for that as well. While they get off Scott free. And you can not claim this on mental instability as I got back your report on that and it was clear that you were fine acting in your full wits am I making myself clear Mr Coyne"?

Mr Coyne thought about dragging it out but the look in Fraser eyes frightened him like noting else. Plus the fact that Ray just kept pacing and glaring at him and not saying a word was very unnerving. Taking a sip of his water Mr Coyne went on, Ok, Ok if you really want to know what you can do for me".

Fraser moved the file a bit, "Well Mr Coyne you'll still be charged with murder attempted murder of an officer and kidnapping. It will be in your best interest to give us that information the judge will take it into account what is the name of the person"?

Mr Coyne knew he had noting to lose now. Taking a longer drink of his water he spoke, "Ok I got the information from Tom Cassidy, the former Sergeant here"

Fraser sat stunned not believing what he just heard. So leaning forward Fraser asked, "You sure it was Tom Cassidy"

Mr Coyne just nodded. Closing the file and then instructed Constable Tully to take Mr Coyne back to his cell.

Fraser and Ray left to get a warrant for his arrest. Ray turned to Fraser, "This is going to be bad isn't it". Fraser nodded and said, "Indeed".

 

Coming out if the interview room to get Gill to ring Judge Ford for the warrant for Tom Cassidy. They see that Gill is already on the phone to someone. She's speaking slightly annoyed, "Yes Ge,r I'll ask him I don't know I'll ask gezz Ger, I'll ring you back ok" and hangs up, "That man I swear"

Fraser approaches wondering, "Everything alright Gill"?

Gill looks up at Fraser, "Yes sir that was cousin Ger, he wanted to know if he could store his horse at your place while he went to Yellowknife to get the something I don't know what for the horse for the race next week"?

As if sharing a joke they both laugh. Fraser says, "Of course he can is it My Face, he is using for this race"?

Throwing her eyes to heaven, "Yes sir and their still trying to get him change his name but you know Ger".

Straitening up Fraser went on, "Gill can you phone Judge Ford to fax on a warrant for Tom Cassidy please ASAP we need to move today"

Looking not so surprised Gill said, "Always knew he was a bad egg sir I'll get right on it. Why don't you go home pack your gear and I'll call when it's through"?

Picking up his hat Fraser and Ray made there way first saying," Thank you kindly Gill oh tell Ger, that Billy is around for the horses just let him know My Face is there ok". With that they left.

Going back to the cabin to pack some gear for a possible long search for Tom. Ray turned suddenly to Fraser, "Am Frase did I hear the name of that horse right My Face"

With a bemused look on his face Fraser answered, "I'm afraid so yes believe me the board is trying to get him to changed the name"

Ray looked puzzled for a moment then it hit him and he burst out laughing. Still laughing and trying to talk, "You mean to tell me that-that oh god that at races people are shouting oh god shouting `Come on My Face' that's so funny oh god your killing me". Ray all but fell down from laughing so hard with tears streaming down his face.

Fraser found himself laughing along with him, "I'm afraid Ger has a very strange sense of humour Ray".

Getting himself together eventually they managed to pack all they needed. Just then Gill rang to say the warrant was in and they could go ahead and get him. Fraser and Ray headed back to the detachment. Fraser insisted that Ray wear a vest and since Ray's gun licence that Fraser had gotten him the first time he was up was still valid he could carry his gun. Which Ray was VERY thankful for?

Standing outside the detachment they got word that To Cassidy was not at home which meant that he was hiding in one of his two cabins. So Fraser and Ray and Constable Tully along with volunteer Frank Moran to go on the search. Fraser and Ray went west while the other two went east. So they all headed out in there separate directions with instructions to stay in contact.

Curious Ray asked, "Frase why we going west and their going east"?

Fraser was driving like a bat out of hell which meant he was very nervous and mad as hell. Fraser answered in a strong tone, "I do believe that Mr Cassidy will be in his cabin west it's by the river so if he wants to make a get away he'll use his boat Ray".

For once it was Ray that was hanging on for life, "Am Frase I know that I like driving fast an all but could you maybe slow down a bit I'd like to be in one piece when we catch him"

Fraser gave a sideways glance, "Looks who's talking Mr Bat out of hell GTO"

If Ray didn't know any better he'd think this was pissy Fraser but the glint in the eye gave it away this was Fraser's idea of a joke or flirting he'd take either right now. Then they both laughed and Fraser did slow down but not by much. They soon reached the parking area at the edge of the woods.

Standing at the clearing to the woods Fraser turned to Ray, "Ok Ray this is not like our adventure alright. If I say drop down I mean drop down straight away. If I say stop I mean stop dead. Watch out for bears and mountain cats alright although they are a rare sight but they are there. Ok now lets get moving while it's still day light we want to get him before night falls"

Ray stood there frozen to the spot. Ray found his voice, "Am Frase are you freaking kidding me bears and mountain cats you're just joking right"

With half smile and a half serious face Fraser answered back, "No Ray I'm very serious ok just listen to my instructions and you should be fine ok come on lets get going you to Diefenbaker".

The dense woods were very unnerving but having Fraser there helped a lot. To ease the sounds of the woods that where putting the fear of god into Ray and made him jump at every turn. Ray, `thought gezz what a great help I am'. Ray could face murders drug dealers and every criminal but tress and sounds he couldn't see where making him well wet himself.

They where walking what seemed like forever. Fraser could see that Ray was getting tired so they stopped for a break. Ray was so grateful for it. Sitting and eating his sandwiches Fraser had made Ray his chocolate laced coffee that went right to his toes. Ray turned with a shit eating grin to Fraser, "Frase this is s'good thank you I'd marry Ya now for the coffee buddy"

Fraser could feel his face flush and so could Ray because he realised what he just said but was not prepared for Fraser's answer, "And I you Ray" Fraser said it with a wink. Ray blushed even more.

Ray was wondering about Tom Cassidy, "So Frase this Tom Cassidy what's his deal"

Drinking his water Fraser answered, "Well Tom and I went to the academy together. He was always trying to prove something. Always acting tough picking fights mainly with me. How he was allowed to stay in the academy I don't know. I guess it got something to do with the fact that his dad and granddad were big names in the RCMP that helped. He didn't like that it took him longer to get his shooting badges and I graduated top of the class. One of my superiors told me in confidence after graduation of course that he should never have been allowed to stay in the academy but then it was to late bad for your career if you did anything I was told I was fresh and didn't want to disappoint my dad I guess".

Ray wondered, "Then why was he allowed to stay I know you said about his granddad and dad but that's no reason"

Fraser raised his eyes and said, "Money and power".

Before they could continue to talk a noise interrupted them. Picking up the gear and rifles they headed towards. Ray asked, "What do you think it is Frase"?

Fraser whispered, "Sounds like foot steps stay low and follow me and remember to listen to me your on my turf now Ray"

Ray smiled, "Right you are Frase I promise I'll listen mom". They set off in the direction of the sounds.

As they approached the sounds of the step's Fraser checked the track marks that where left. They where not covered well. Fraser pointed to Ray at the direction of the sounds. Ray got closer, "That him"?

Fraser nodded, "Now Ray up a head is a drop to the river he will more then likely head that way. Do not follow me you follow Dief. Do I make myself clear do not follow me"

Ray was puzzled and frightened but agreed.

They got closer when Fraser stood and spoke, "Hold it right there this is the RCMP you under arrest put your hands up and don't move"

The man turned it was Tom Cassidy he just smiled and ran just like Fraser said he would. Tom ran towards the boat skidding down the side of the cliff to get to it. Fraser ran straight ahead leaving Ray all the stuff to carry. Ray grabbed them and followed Dief just like promised Fraser he would. Ray got there just in time to see Fraser jump off the cliff. Ray nearly died a sudden death when he saw that.

Ray's heart was pounding out of his chest so hard that he thought it would burst right through. Ray ran to the edge and looked down saying to Dief and any god that was listening, "HE DID NOT JUST JUMP OFF THAT GOD DAMMED CILFF THAT CRAZY MOUNTIE"? Running after Dief they managed to get the water to see that Tom had a gun in Fraser's face just as he was about to fire it the boat went over a waterfall. Fraser flicked his eyes to the side and it distracted him long enough for him to get the gun out of his grip before they went over the edge.

Ray thought, `Gezz could this get any more like a TV show'.

Ray once again found himself chasing after Dief to get to Fraser. Talking all the way, "I'm going to kill him if the fall didn't kill I will crazy ass Mountie think's he wears a god dammed cape I'll kill him". Ray got to the water edge to see Fraser arresting him. Ray was frightened angry and relived to see Fraser was ok.

Going up to them Ray raised his voice, "Fraser are you out of your mind jumping off that cliff. That's what 50 feet are you crazy you could have been killed you-you could have died you-you crazy Mountie you"

As Fraser was cuffing Tom he turned to Ray, "Ray, Ray, Ray I'm fine and it was 56 feet not 50"

Ray just stood there still shaking really from what Fraser had done, "Fraser you could have killed yourself and what would I have done then hey tell me"?

Fraser cocked his head to the side," I'm sorry Ray I-I'm really ok I won't do it again ok. Now let's get him back".

They where very thankful that it didn't take as long as expected to catch him. Fraser radioed ahead to Constable Tully and Frank Moran to tell them they got him and also to Gill to prepare. Fraser knew he had not heard the last of this from Ray. Ray was going to let him have once they got back to the cabin about his little stunt.

Sitting in the interrogation room Fraser began, "So Mr Cassidy, can you tell me why you ran from me when I gave you clear instructions not to"

Tom grinned; "Why sergeant I just thought you wanted to be alone with your bitch" he said looking a Ray.

Ray made a move towards him but Fraser held up a hand to stop him and Ray did.

Fraser went on," Mr Coyne has given us your name as the person who gave him the whereabouts of his wife and kids is that true"?

Smiling again at Fraser cocky as you like, "Yes everyman should know where his family is sergeant".

Fraser ignored his comments didn't let them get to him because that's just what he wanted. Fraser went on, "You information Mr Cassidy has gotten a little girl killed endangered a baby and nearly killed a RCMP officer what do you have to say for yourself".

Tom sat back, "That officer would be you right. You where always playing super Mountie weren't you Benton. Super fucking Mountie my ass"

Fraser opens the file, "Mr Cassidy you are under arrest delivering information, accomplice to murder for endangering an infant. You have the right to remain silent if you do say anything it maybe used against you in a court of law. You have the right to counsel if you can not afford one will be appointed do you understand these rights"?

Laughing as if it was a joke, "Yes Benton I do". Again Fraser instructed Constable Tully to bring Tom Cassidy to the holding cells till the trial.

Finished for the day Fraser and Ray made their goodbyes to gill and the others and left. Ray turned to Fraser, "Fraser don't think I've forgotten about your little stunt. Don't think you've gotten away with. I'll deal with you when we get back home. And I've something else I need to discuss with you am I clear Fraser"

Fraser gulped, "Yes Ray". And under his breath Fraser said, "Oh dear".

 

As they drove back to the cabin Fraser could feel the anger and tension radiate through Ray's body. They rode all the way in complete silence. Fraser knew that he was getting Ray's famous shake bad guys shake look and that was NOT good.

As they stepped through the cabin doors Fraser made a move to speak, "Ray I". Before Fraser could go on

Ray turned and held up a hand, "You go have hot shower get out of those wet clothes I'll make some supper then mister we're going to talk got it"

Fraser swallowed, "Ah understood". Fraser headed to the bathroom after that.

Fraser could hear Ray clattering around in the kitchen and muttering and talking to Diefenbaker, words like `Crazy, Stupid, Invincible'. Fraser prepared himself to be put under the spot light when he came out of the bathroom.

Coming out of the bathroom dressed in his RCMP sweats Fraser approached Ray with caution. Speaking with caution as well, "Hi Ray look I'm really sorry"

Ray turned and pointed to the chair, "You sit eat your supper and drink your tea. Then you do not say a word till I finish what I have to say. I've something to ask you as well something important ok"

Fraser didn't say anything just nodded staying quite.

Finally finishing their supper Ray was up and pacing. Ray was pacing and flaying his arms everywhere to show his emotions. Pointing at Fraser, "You what the hell where you thinking. Do you think you can fly? Do you wear blue tights and a red cape? AH NO. So why"

Fraser made a move to speak then remembered it was dangerous when Ray was in this mood.

Ray was still pacing and waving his arms and pointing, "You could have been killed Fraser. You could have fucking killed yourself. What would I have done then hey? I'd never have got to tell you that I that I love you. That I love and not like a brother or symbolically either that I LOVE YOU with every part of my heart and soul. Ya funny right as you could love this". Ray waved his hands over his body.

Fraser chuckled and shook his head.

Ray frowned, "What's so funny you can speak now Fraser"

Fraser smiled and not just any kind of smile but a shit eating big smile the kind that would melt an ice burg.

Fraser finally opened his mouth, "Ray I have loved you from the first day we met. I've wanted to tell you for such a long time. But I was afraid I was reading things wrong but I do. I love you Stanley Raymond Kowalski with all my heart and soul"

Ray sat dumbfounded, "You do you love me"

Fraser smiled back, "Yes Ray very much. Now what was it you wanted to ask me"?

Ray drank some water, "Well I want to kiss you first is that ok"?

Fraser moved closer, "Very nice idea Ray", They shared a very loving and tender kiss the kind that would make your toes curl. Pulling back they just looked into each other eyes. Fraser brushed his fingers over Ray's face then his lips brushed over Ray's lips again then sat back down to listen to what Ray had to say.

Ray sat smiling like a loon, "Very nice ok Frase, oh or can I call you Ben now calling you Frase, after that is just weird"?

Clasping Ray's hand, "Ben would be lovely thank you Ray"

Gripping tighter Ray went on, "Ok Ben, now that I know that you feel the same way it makes this easier. I don't want to be a cop any more Ben I'm burned out. I knew for sure I didn't want to do this full time any more about two months ago. Welsh called me into his office telling me I should take the lieutenants exam. Ya right me funny right. I don't want to be stuck behind some desk pushing papers still at this job all my life that's not for me".

Fraser leaned in, "So what it is that you want to do"

Still smiling like a loon and thinking his stuck that way now but didn't mind Ray went on, "Well I". Ray paused.

Fraser clutched his hand, "Go on Ray you can tell me".

So Ray did, "My dream I feel stupid saying this. But my dream was to come up here tell you that I love you. That I want to marry you. Open my own business and live happy ever after. I know stupid as if I could ever have a happy ever after".

If Ray thought the smile he got before was big enough to melt an ice burg. The one he got now could melt all the ice in the world.

Ray asked, "What you smiling so big for"?

Fraser came to Ray's side on his knee, "Will you Stanley Raymond Kowalski do me the honour of marrying me. Come live here and have a happy ever after with me"?

Ray's mouth opened in shock, "Fr-Ben I-I yes Ben oh Yes, Yes, yes I'd love to. Your not just yanking my chain are you cos that's just plain cruel"

Fraser laughed while pulling Ray in a big bear hug, "No Ray I'm not Yanking your chain as you say but I will yank something else later if you want" Fraser said wiggling his eyebrows.

Ray shouted "BEN" and a slap on the arm. That got him a big hug back and a very passionate kiss that left them both gasping for air afterwards.

Fraser pulled back to look in Ray's eyes, "So I gather your happy about this Ray. Or would you prefer I go ask your parents permission for your hand in marriage first"

Ray laughed, "Ah no Fr- Ben are you nuts but we will have to tell them. I want them here to share in our happy day. I think they'll be fine after the shock wears off they love you so that's a start. They were always telling me what a good influence you were on me. Even they don't expect it I don't care because I love you"

Fraser held Ray by the waist, "And I you Ray".

The next day both Mr Coyne and Mr Cassidy where transferred to Yellowknife until their trail was to start. Their they'd stay in the long term holding cells. Fraser was glad to have them out of the way.

Today was also Fraser's first day back at the school as well. Fraser was very nervous but after their morning love making Fraser knew that Ray would be his rock through this now that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. It was going to be hard still even walking across the road was going to be hard. To see the faces of the kids and the adults that attends the class. Fraser was going to start with sign language they loved that so that was the best way to go. Ray noticed his unease and kept a hold of his hand until they were to be there at twelve for the start of class.

Twelve o'clock came and Fraser and Ray stood at the doors to the class room. Gripping Fraser's hand Ray spoke softly, "You'll be fine Ben they can't wait to see you. I'll be there the whole time ok"

Fraser held on tight, "Thank you Ray I'm sure your right" Fraser said with a nervous smile.

As they entered the class room Fraser was immediately surrounded by all the kids hugging the life out his legs and talking excitedly. There was big banner across the wall that read, `WELCOME BACK SEGEARNT BEN'. Ray beamed for Fraser at the love that was been shown to him. Fraser upon seeing it and the kid's reaction to him he had to fight off tears that threatened to spill.

The teacher stood clapping her hands, "Ok class settle down and leave Sergeant Ben and Mr Kowalski sit down. If you want to ask a question you raise your hands ok"

All the class sat smiling widely they were trilled to have there Sergeant Ben back. Fraser and Ray sat side by side at top of the class. Fraser spoke, Good morning class thank you very kindly for the wonderful sign. If you have any question as Mrs Meade has said put your hands up ok".

A little girl about six raised her hand Fraser saw and said, "Yes Jennifer"

Standing up Jennifer asked, "You feel better now Sergeant Ben"?

Fraser smiled at her question, "Why yes thank you kindly Jennifer"

Another child raised their hand this time a little boy aged six also, Fraser asked, "Yes Innusiq", Shuffling his feel the little boy asked, "Is he your boyfriend Sergeant Ben"?

Fraser felt his face blush, "What makes you say the Innusiq"

Talking more quietly, "Because I saw you hold hands and you look happy it's nice"

Before Fraser could answer a little girl piped in, "You going to get married you should that would be really nice and really cool".

Mrs Meade moved in, "Class it's not nice to ask such personal question. I'm sorry sergeant Ben and Mr Kowalski"

Ray gave Fraser's shoulder a squeeze to let him know it was ok to answer the question truthfully.

Fraser spoke still blushing, "It's quite alright Mrs Meade. I'll answer. Yes Innusiq Ray and I are to be married and thank you I'm very happy. It was very nice of you to say so".

All the class squealed with delight including the adults. The kids started chattering to them both, "Can we come to the wedding Sergeant Ben this is so cool"

Ray laughed and whispered to Fraser, "They really are different up here aren't they very open minded its great"

Fraser smiled, "Indeed".

One of the adults finally stood up and spoke, "I can honestly speak for all of us here Sergeant Ben, that it's about time you look after yourself. You're always thinking of others. You look happy now and we want to wish you and your husband to be all the love and luck in the world"

Both Fraser and Ray blushed like noting else, "Thank you kindly Mrs Snow we hope so to", Fraser replied.

Fraser stood clapping his hands together, "Ok class time to get started we'll start today with your favourite sign language"

Ray sat amazed at how good the class was at everything they were doing. The kids actually out did the adults at everything which was fun to see. Ray was enjoying himself so much he found himself joining in. Ray thought to himself once I move here I'm joining this class.

The class was soon over to everyone's disappointment. The kids were heading out for there lunch break. Before Fraser could leave a little girl ran up to him. So Fraser crouched down so he was level with her and they all watched to see what she was up to. Once Fraser was eye to eye with her he asked, "You ok Carrie"?

Her eyes were sad, "You really ok Sergeant Ben. You miss Lucy. I miss her to. But you where really brave to try and help her". With that she gave him a big hug and a kiss and the cheek and went outside to her friends.

Fraser was frozen to the spot so Ray pulled him up and before speaking to him he wanted to get him away from people. So Ray managed to get him back to his office and into his chair. Ray looked into his eyes, "You ok Ben. She didn't upset you or anything did her"

Fraser looked at him with tear filled eyes, "No not really Ray. It's just their hurting as well and I didn't see it you know. And now I'm just so happy with you and their happy for us. No one is disgusted by our love they just happy for us I just never had that before".

Moving to Fraser's side brushing his finger through Fraser hair "Bit much for one day hey. They love you Ben and they don't care that you're marrying a man. Their happy you're happy and that's great"

Fraser leaned into Ray's touch, "Your right Ray and to use one of your terms it's greatness".

Just as they were settling a knock came to the door Fraser spoke, "Come in". It was Tilly. Fraser and Ray stood when she came in, "Hello Tilly to what do we owe this pleasure"

Nodding to Ray she went on, "Oh thank you I just wanted to invited you boys to dinner to night and I won't take no for an answer. So I'll see you both at seven. And don't worry Miss Fraser, will be there with Benton. Oh her name change came through. So no worrying you'll miss her calling. I know she brings your dinners she loves to cook for you always asking your favourites. And before you say anything I know you were just friends see you later don't be late"

Ray found this very amusing, "Thank you Tilly we'd love to".

Tilly left and Ray could not help laugh at Fraser's face, "Relax Ben or you'll blow a gasket I need that mouth later"

Fraser shouted loudly, "RAY" that only made Ray laugh more.

Time for dinner came really quickly and they found themselves seated at Tilly's table along with the now Miss Fraser and Benton was in his carry cot. As usual starring upat Fraser smiling.

Tilly started, "So you boy's getting married eh. When is the wonderful day? Oh I insist on doing the catering in fact I know all the parents in the school will want to help you just lets us know my dears"?

Laura had her say then, "Yes most definitely they will and Benton will be both your godson by then as well it will be great".

Fraser and Ray looked at each other, "We're not sure when the date is yet. Ray has to go back to Chicago to sort out something's and of course I'll be going to help him and all"

Before Fraser could continue to babble on Ray piped in, "But once we know we'd love your help thank you won't we Ben"

Fraser blushed again and was glad Ray was happy about this about them wanting to help, "Yes-Yes we would love your help thank you kindly".

Dinner was fantastic chatting a little about the wedding. Tilly enjoyed Ray's stories about Fraser in Chicago. After dinner as always Fraser found himself with an arm full of Benton. Ray felt a bit of unease at the look in Laura's eyes it was if she was telling them something. It was if she was saying goodbye and wanting to capture this moment in her mind.

Ray snapped out of his trance by Laura, "So Ben and Ray you all set for the blessing. I do have something I want to ask you both. I need your permission to it. I've chosen Benton full name I want to have him blessed with. I want him to be blessed and named Benton Raymond Kowalski Fraser. It's just your both our angels and its only right he should be named as such"

Both were stunned speechless but somehow Fraser found his voice, "Ray, Ray, Ray". That snapped Ray back to listen. Both looked at each other and a silent agreement was made.

Ray spoke for them, "Am that would be great that would be total greatness thank you it's an honour thank you"

Laura got up and kissed them both on the cheek, ""Your welcome our angles". With that Laura picked Benton and made there goodbyes leave two very stunned men.

 

Sitting in bed that night just holding each other, Fraser and Ray chatted. Ray laid stroking Fraser's arm, "So Ben how you really doing your still not eating are you"?

Fraser sighted, "I'm doing better. I think that it will just take time Ray. You're helping though".

Ray leaned in and kissed Fraser on the temple, "I'm glad I'm here. I must admit to nearly having a heart attack when Gill rang me and told me that you were beating the life out of a punch bag. That frightened me"

Leaning into Ray's embrace, "I'm sorry Ray but I'm glad that Gill rang I saw her hovering over your number for a few days I knew she was up to something".

Ray smiled, "Always the mother hen with you hey. Can you show me this gym maybe we could spare a bit or something"

Fraser returned the kiss that Ray put on his head, "I'd love to Ray".

Fraser was sleeping soundly and Ray propped up on his elbow watched him sleep. While stroking his fingers through Fraser's hair Ray whispered, "I love you so much you know. I hope that I can make you feel as loved and happy as you make me feel. I'll spend my life proving it. I love you always and forever can't wait to marry you Benton Fraser".

Sitting at breakfast table Fraser and Ray talked about their plans for the day. With a mouth full of oatmeal Ray spoke, "So Ben you going sort out your leave for coming with me to Chicago to help me pack up"

Grinning at the fact that Ray still talked with his mouth full Fraser answered, "Yes Ray I'm going to have it arranged for just after the blessing. I'll be going half officially any way as I'll be arranging your immigration and your work permits".

Ray took a sip of his coffee, "So do you think it will be hard. I mean I know what I want to do be a mechanic I just need to find a premises is there one here I can buy"?

Smiling widely, "Yes Ray it won't be a problem since same sex marriages are legal in Canada you'll be my spouse so that's that problem sorted. As for your business you can use the lager out building it has its own entrance and big enough area for a car park for your customers. There is landing strip behind the house that no longer used for official purposes the new one is the other side of town you could use that to fix light air craft. So you'll have plenty of customers".

All the while Fraser was talking Ray sat with his mouth wide open, "You, You serious Ben we can marry for real like husband and husband". With that light up the world smile,

"Yes Ray we will be married for real"

Ray's face lit up, "That's greatness Ben and I can really use that building. But where will you store your jeep and stuff"

Shaking his head, "Ray, Ray, Ray that building is empty I must confess that when I bought this property I had dreamed that someday I need it for you, for either a car or a business. It's wired for electricity and it has a bathroom. So all you need is to get your tools and licence I can help there as it would go through me anyway".

Clasping Fraser's hand, "God I love you Ben and I can not wait to marry you and start our lives up here. Ok let's get you to work and I'll head into town and get something special for dinner and a present for Benton's blessing what you think"

Squeezing Ray's hand back," That's a fine idea Ray ok lets pitter patter then Ray"

Ray slapped Fraser on the arm, "Hey that's my saying".

While Fraser sat filling out his dally reports and dealing with parking fines and complaints. His mind kept wondering to what Ray was up to and how he looked as he slept this morning Fraser was glad he woke first to see such a beautiful sight. Fraser managed to get cover for a months leave since he had plenty of time off saved up. So he could go with Ray to Chicago and help him pack and sort out all his legal requirements for moving up to Canada.

Meanwhile in town Ray was happily walking down the road with Diefenbaker by his side. Diefenbaker hadn't left his side since he came into town. This pleased Fraser as he knew Diefenbaker would keep Ray safe.

As Ray was passing Anna's store he heard her call, "Morning Ray would you like to join me for coffee and scones I'm just about to have some"?

Ray moved as quick as a cat over to her, "I'd love to thank you Anna warm me right up".

Enjoying the warmth of the coffee and scones and of course the company Ray knew he was going to be pumped for information. So Ray was ready for the chat. Before they could start Linda Meade came in and joined them for her lunch break.

Anna was not afraid to speak out, "So Ray you and our sergeant eh. I think its wonderful pity but still wonderful. I wanted to chase you myself Ray you could have been my toyboy"

Ray blushed, "Ya Ben and me sorry Anna but the Mountie stole my heart"

That got a collective, "Ahh" not just from Anna and Linda but everyone in the store. Ray thought his face would burst into flames from blushing so hard.

Anna took pity on him, "Sorry Ray we are really happy for you both. The whole town is talking about it"

Ray found himself using one of Fraser's sayings, "Oh dear".

Putting his cup down Ray asked, "Really your all ok with this I mean if we did this back in Chicago one of us would Proberly be dead. It's just so nice to feel so accepted you know"

Anna gave Ray a reassuring smile, "Yes Ray everyone is fine with it. The only one that wasn't was Tom Cassidy and we all know what we think of him he is an ass. So relax Ray and enjoy it ok".

Linda piped in, "So Ray when you heading back to Chicago to pack up"?

More relaxed now Ray answered, "We're heading back after Benton's blessing"

Moving forwards a bit, "And I'm terrified of coming out when I go home because no one knows".

Anna and Linda exchanged looks, "No one knows. You come all this way declare your love and no one you know knows wow", Linda said.

Ray chuckled, "Ya wow. But I'm pretty sure my Lue knows or suspects at least pretty told me. But other then that no, no ones knows. I'll have Ben with me I'll be fine. Then I'll come back here marry my Mountie and open my business".

That sparked curiosity, "Oh Ray what kind of business you going to open", Anna asked. Smiling,

"Mechanic it's the only thing I know outside of been a cop"

Clapping there hands Anna spoke, "Oh that's great because Sam White is retiring in a few months and we were worried as to who would take over. No one wants to stay in a place so remote you see. Oh it will be great to have a handsome mechanic to bring our stuff to. Can't wait to break my car" Anna said the wiggling her eyebrows.

They chatted for awhile before heading back to work. Ray headed into town. Ray bought Benton a lovely blanket and the Girl in the store sowed on a B.F on to it in blue Ray hoped Ben would approve.

Fraser got home just as Ray was finishing up with getting the dinner ready. Turning, "Hey Ben welcome home". Giving Ray that ice melting smile,

"Ray what smells so wonderful and I". Before Fraser could continue Ray's lips were on him giving him a toe curling kiss to welcome him home.

Pulling back for breath, "Hi Ray well that's a welcome home I could get used to".

Smiling into Ben's face, "You better, now go get changed dinner is just about ready and I want to hear about your day"

Giving Ray one more very passionate kiss, "As you wish Ray".

Fraser was out the shower and sitting down for dinner faster then Ray had ever seen anyone do before. Eating dinner Ray required about Fraser's day, "So Ben what Ya do today any major crimes international disasters"

Looking up from his plate, "Ah no Ray no major crimes or international disasters thank you very much. But I did get my leave to come with you for a month. Since some will be official I can take longer if I need it".

Ray was around the table fast hugging Ben, "That greatness Ben that's really great". They ate there dinner grinning at each other like love sick puppies.

Lying in bed Ray suddenly got up, "Oh Ya Ben look what I Benton for his blessing present". Holding up the blanket Fraser's face fell pale. Ray ran to his side, "Oh did I do something wrong Ben don't you like it"?

Taking it from Ray rubbing his fingers over the lettering, "No Ray it's perfect, it's- it's just". Fraser got out of bed and went to his trunk and pulled out similar one just a different shade of blue writing. Handing t to Ray, "Ray my mother made this for me it's all I have left from her. I used to sleep with for a long time when I was a child it had her sent for a long time till my grandmother washed it"

Ray Hugged Ben, "Oh I'm sorry Ben do you want me to change it"?

Hugging back tighter, "Oh no Ray its perfect just brought back some nice memories that's all". They shared a loving kiss and got into bed and fell asleep holding each other.

 

It was the day before the blessing and Ray was sitting on Fraser's desk. Ray still felt guilty about the blanket and wanted to ask Fraser about it. Figgling with everything and anything on Fraser's desk. Fraser inquired if Ray was alright, "Ray is everything ok you seem to be a bit down"?

Looking into those baby blues, "Ya Ben I'm fine. It's just. I'm sorry I upset you with the blanket. I can get something else if you like. If it would make you feel better".

Coming around the desk to sit in front of Ray and taking his hands in his. Fraser spoke, "Ray, Ray, Ray I love the blanket. It just took me by surprise that's all. I haven't thought about it for such a long time. It really is perfect Ray". Even though they were in Fraser's office Fraser pulled Ray into a loving kiss.

They parted company and Ray headed back to the cabin to sort there clothes for the blessing. Laura had left them the reading that they were to do at the blessing. She also left them some forms they were to fill out which puzzled Ray. There were forms for next of kin in case she couldn't be there custody forms in case something happened to her. Also Benton's passport with them down as the guardians just in case. She told them she had him on hers this was a just in case one. Fraser had already signed his part so Ray did the same. Ray's instincts were kicking in but he could not put his finger on it.

Fraser arrived back from work to be welcomed home with that greeting he was told to get used to. This made Fraser give Ray one of those ice melting smiles. Taking off his coat and going to change Fraser found himself smiling again. Ray had his dress uniform hanging up and perfectly ironed waiting for him to wear at the blessing. Ray also had his dark navy suite hanging up with the lovely blue shirt that brought out his eyes Fraser loved that on him.

There tea went the usual way grinning at each other like love sick puppies. They were also excited because Laura has asked them if they could look after Benton for a few days. As he has to go out of town on some business and didn't want to upset Benton by dragging him a long on this long trip. They wondered what she was business she was leaving for but they were really looking forward to looking after Benton. Laura had already dropped off Benton's cot his real one not the travel one which Ray thought was strange but Fraser said maybe she just wanted him to be comfortable. She also dropped off far too many clothes and supplies of food and nappy stuff for a two day trip. This unnerved Ray but put it down to his over working mind. It was nice to be trusted to look after Benton and to be his godfathers.

Standing in the church packed full of people Fraser and Ray found where Laura and Benton where waiting for them. Laura had Benton in a lovely white suite and wrapped in the blanket that Ray had bought for him. The blessing was beautiful. Laura had Fraser hold Benton while Father Byrne blessed Benton with the holy water he spoke, "I bless you Benton Raymond Kowalski Fraser in the name of the Farther the son and the holy sprit amen". Every one clapped and welcomed the m into the fold.

Photo's where taken a few with Laura in with Benton and Ray. One on her own with Benton but mostly of just Benton with Fraser and Ray. Ray thought that strange. Then again he was still getting used to the way people up here did things maybe this was just something they did.

At the community centre Laura had arranged lots of food and drink for the guests. Ray watched her closely. The way she greeted everyone what she was saying to them she got some strange looks and lots of hugs. But the day was coming to an end and Fraser, Ray, Benton and Diefenbaker would soon be heading home while Laura headed off on her trip. But before all that Laura got the attention of the room.

Raising her glass, "I'd like to thank everyone for coming and for making this such a special day. I'd love to thank Ben and Ray for accepting to be Benton's Godparents. I know they'll do a fantastic job in looking after him as if he were their own. So raise your glasses to Benton, Ben, Ray and of course Diefenbaker". Everyone raised there glass's then applauded.

Everyone parted ways then. As Fraser, Ray ,Benton and Diefenbaker headed back to the cabin. Fraser was the first to speak, "Ray did anything about Laura's behaviour seem strange to you"?

Ray turned to look at Fraser, "Ya I got that as well. It was like she was saying goodbye for good or something".

They drove a bit more, "It did seem like that I agree Ray. I found it a little strange with the custody papers in case something happens to happens to her and she brought what I think is far too many clothes and other stuff for a two day trip".

Sighing, "Ya I noticed that as well. Look maybe it's noting maybe it's just the cops in us looking at trying to find something"

Squeezing Ray's tight, "Agreed".

The first night went well after a feed and a lavender and camomile bath Benton slept soundly with Diefenbaker under the cot keeping watch. Fraser was glad he was glad he was on leave so he could have time with Benton and Ray on their own and enjoy having him around. Fraser was loving the look in Ray's eyes while he was holding him and feeding him Ray was a natural father and this was the closest they were going to get.

The first day however was funny. Trying to change a nappy was the funniest thing Ray thought he ever did. Ray thought how could something so small produce so much well you get the picture won't go into details but just picture night after booze up and a vindaloo wow.

They took Benton out for walk in his push chair around their land. When they got back to the cabin they feed him and lay on a blanket in front of the fire playing with him. Listing to the wonderful happy baby sounds he was making. It was a long and tiring day but one they really enjoyed.

By the end of day of day two they where starting to worry. Something was not right. Laura had not rung them to see how they where getting on with Benton or even just to say how she was getting on. Fraser and Ray both agreed that was strange.

It wasn't till the next morning their fears where confirmed. A knock on the door woke them Fraser answered, "Ah Constable Tully what brings you here". Looking very solemn, "May I come in sir I need to speak to you and Ray"

Ray came out of the bedroom, "What's up guys". But stopped dead when he saw who was there in full uniform so this had to be bad when Fraser was on leave.

They all sat around the table Fraser made tea and coffee before they had to hear what Constable Tully had come to tell them. What ever it was there blood was already running cold and he hadn't even spoken yet.

Fraser asked the silence was defining, "So Constable what is it that you wanted to talk to us about"?

Not meeting there eyes this was hard enough for him, "I'm afraid I have some bad news. I got word this morning that Laura Fraser passed away last night from a brain haemorrhage I'm so sorry I know how close you all where she was in a hospital in Whitehorse for the past few days ". Silence rained again.

Both Fraser and Ray sat frozen in there chairs. Ray some how found his voice although cracked and shaky, "You you're serious but how she looked so well at the blessing"?

Fraser took Ray's hand in his, "she knew didn't she that she was going to die that's why all those forms I should have seen this. That explains all those headaches she kept having. She just told me it was migraines that she suffered from. I should have seen it" Fraser said.

Ray looked from Fraser to the Constable, "Why didn't she tell anyone I mean we could have been there for her. She didn't have to go through that alone I-I".

Constable Tully could see that they needed to be alone so he handed them an envelope that arrived for them to read from Laura.

With the Constable gone they sat alone at the table. They where now fathers for real to this little boy how just lost his mother. They couldn't get there heads around the fact that Laura was dead.

Fraser sat looking at the letter in his hands. Ray encouraged him to open it, "Open it Ben lets see what Laura had to say". Fraser opened it and it read:

To my Two Angels and my dearest Benton

I'm so sorry I had to do this way. I didn't want you to see me die that way. I've been sick for awhile now. I can rest knowing that my ex-husband no longer has custody of Benton and never will. I know that my two Angel's will I know with all my heart and soul that Benton will have best life with you both. Weather you stay here or in Chicago I know you'll what is best for him. I know Benton will be happy with you.

I've a box in my house I'd like you to collect along with everything else that belongs to Benton. In this box is a birthday cards for every year till Benton is 21 there is a letter in each of them there is also Christmas cards as well could you please give them to him. I made a video message for him as well so he'll know my face and my voice.

There should be enough money in his account for awhile. I sold everything even the house. You still have time to pack everything before the new people move in I've already informed as to why they understand. You will never know how much it means to me what you're doing for Benton you're truly blessed for doing this.

And Ben I want to thank you. My brave Mountie. You went above and beyond trying to rescue my Lucy and I want to thank you for that. You helped me though some very tough times. I could not have done it without you. Lucy thought you where a super hero and she was right you are.

To Ray thank you. You're like a breath of fresh air to this town. So full of love and light. You look after my Ben for me you hear.

Take care of each other and I wish you a very happy and long marriage.

Thanking you and loving always

Laura

Xxxxxxx

Fraser and Ray clung to each other and cried. They cried for a long time before heading into Benton's room.

Standing there into that innocent face. Fraser and Ray held on to each other to keep each other from falling like a life line of support. Dief winded in morning he could sense what was happing and could feel the mournful mood in the room. They where a family now and had their lives to live. And as promised they would do everything in there power to make sure that Benton knew how much he was loved and that he knew who is mother was. That Benton would want for noting and they would give him the best life he could possibly have.

Even though it was morning Fraser and Ray went back to bed feeling as if they had a long hard day. Tomorrow they would add Benton to the flight plans and head for Chicago after the funeral. They would have a lot more to explain to the people back in Chicago but they had one another and there love would get them through it.

THE END


End file.
